


She's A Bit Snippy

by metalhawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Anakin meets a...snippy...youngling.





	She's A Bit Snippy

"So master, what's the schedule?" Anakin asked casually, walking up behind his master, Obi Wan Kenobi.  
"Master Yoda requested we come in to help train the younglings," Obi Wan told him.  
Anakin groaned. "No battles, just younglings. Of course."  
"Be more enthusiastic, Anakin. Who knows, maybe it'll help you prepare for your future padawan." Obi Wan smirked. "Or maybe one will be your future padawan."  
"I'm not getting a padawan. They'd just slow me down." Anakin retorted.  
"It's a Jedi's responsibility to teach the next generation of us," Obi Wan had stressed this many times before.  
"I know, I know." Anakin rolled his eyes.  
They finally reached the room where the younglings train, and the master padawan pair walked in.  
"Master Kenobi." Yoda greeted. "Padawan Skywalker."   
Both Jedi bowed in respect.  
Throughout the lesson, Anakin hung back, only answering questions or doing demonstrations if asked of him.  
He leaned against a stone pillar, mind wandering as his eyes looked out onto the younglings.  
Anakin felt as if he was being watched. Looking down, he saw a young girl, no older than three, staring at him instead of her lesson.  
Anakin raised an eyebrow. She was a Togruta, with orange skin and blue and white montrals and lekku. She had sparkling blue eyes, and a variety of indistinct, white facial markings. She wore a maroon cotton dress, with grey leggings.  
The girl smiled at him, seeing he noticed her.  
Anakin wasn't sure what to do.  
He just gestured to Master Kenobi and Yoda, trying to draw the girls attention off of him.  
She put her hands on her hips, raising a facial marking.  
Anakin mimicked her actions mockingly.  
This kept up throughout the class, and soon it was over.  
The girl waved at Anakin, and he gave her a small, awkward wave back, not sure what to do.  
There was something else about the girl. She was so swathed in light, more than he would ever be. So innocent. Anakin had no idea whether or not he liked her.  
"That one youngling takes an interest in you, I see." Obi Wan said.  
"Yeah. She's a bit snippy, though." Anakin replied, following his master out of the training room.   
"Master Yoda was telling me." Obi Wan chuckled. "Her name is Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano."

 


End file.
